Gothika/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #21 - Gothika FSx21 - Gothika Written & Directed by OldOneX Rorrim, 9000 Years ago CHANZ (Narrating): Long ago in an age forgotten by history, in an age where Men and Demon co-existed albeit segregated, in an age where my kind did not yet exist. There lived a fair maiden in the magnificent Castle of Tiron; a Princess, the only daughter of the King and Queen of the Rorrimian Kingdom of Tironia. This beautiful woman who bared no prejudices nor expierence was the epitome of naivity and innocence. She was to be wed to a man she had never even met; a Prince from a neighbouring Kingdom, in an attempt by the Royal Family to expand their own. She wanted nothing to do with this forced arranged marriage, in spite of her lack of experience she knew that this was wrong, it felt wrong to her, in her gut. For her, marriage without love was meaningless. (THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS WERE SAT IN THEIR QUARTERS, THE QUEEN WAS CALMLY BRUSHING THROUGH THE PRINCESS' LUXURIOUS BLONDE LOCKS) QUEEN: The prince of Vabaske arrives tonight my dear sweet daughter, he seeks your hand in marriage, finally a fitting suitor, one worthy to have your hand. PRINCESS: Do not you mean to say, you seek our marriage to expand Tironian territory, This has nothing to do with love, this has everything to do with your appetite for conquest. I don't want this and I will have no part in it. QUEEN: How dare you disobey your mother; Your Queen. You will do as I say, make no mistake Lilia, this is not a request. This is an order, you will marry him or you will be tried for treason. PRINCESS LILIA: What utter nonsense. Tried for treason for not wanting to live a life forced on me by those wishing to use me as a bargaining tool for their own gain? What about manipulation, has that ceased to be a crime? Do you not care for my heart, is all you care about politics, what of family? QUEEN: Dear sweet naive Lilia, there is more to marriage than just love, this union will cement our treaty with Vabaske. We all have our parts to play, I have mine and you have yours. This discussion is now over, the prince will be en route as we speak, I will have the maid pick out your best attire. (LILIA BEGINS TO CRY) LILIA: I will not be forced into doing something that feels so utterly wrong to me, throw me in a dungeon, I care not. I would rather rot in a dank cell that be forced into marriage with a man I have never even met, never mind love. QUEEN: For your sake, I will pretend those words never passed your lips. I will send the maid in, you will comply or you really will rot in a cell. LILIA: How can you be so cold? QUEEN: It comes with being a Queen, someday you will find it out for yourself. (THE QUEEN LEAVES THE ROOM AS LILIA SOBS INTO HER HANDS) ...more coming soon. Rorrim, 26 Years Ago Rorrim, Present Day (CHANZ VOLGA IS STORMING UP THE DRAWBRIDGE TOWARDS THE CASTLE, WITCH SOLDIERS ARE THROWING THEMSELVES AT HIM TO TRY AND BAR HIS PATH) (THEY ARE THROWING WEAK SPELLS AT HIM THAT MERELY TICKLE HIM) Soldier: "Yekani"!! (A BLUE BALL HIT CHANZER IN HIS CHEST) Chanz: Please, I am thousands of years ago. Let me show you what a real spell looks like. Soldier: Brace yourselves!! (CHANZ'S FACE BECOMES RED AND HIS EYES BECOME BLACK AND BLACK PULSATING VEINS APPEAR UNDER HIS EYES) (THE GROUND BENEATH THEIR FEET RUMBLE AS CHANZ BECOMES ENVELOPED IN A RED MIST) Chanz: "Sivula indlela"!!! (bellowed) (CHANZ OUTSTRETCHES HIS ARMS AS HE EXERTS HIS MAGIC) (THE SOLDIERS ARE THROWN AROUND IN ALL DIRECTIONS AND FALL INTO THE MOAT BELOW, SCREAMING AS THEY FALL) (CHANZ BEGINS TO STORM FORWARD TOWARDS THE CASTLE GATE) Chanz: You will give me what I want or I swear to Yori that you will all suffer!!! Do you hear me Queen!!? ...more coming soon Chanzer: You must let me go! Queen: I will not grant you what could destory my kingdom, it's a death trap Mr Volda. Chanzer: You will gain me access to Earth or I will unleash my evil! Queen: If you do so, you will be banished forever! Chanzer: You will do no such thing. Queen: Why do you want to go to earth at all Mr Volda? Chanzer: I need the Bitorian because it breaks the wall between dimensions momentarily to access Earth, for My unique and special Son was kidnapped and taken to Earth when The Dark Triumvirate was attacked by the Royal Family of Rorrim. Queen: Your gettng yourself into alot of trouble Mr Volda. Chanzer: I'm a kind person but I will not be pushed to a point. Queen: Fine, All you need is the Bitorian that will help and a small spell that will come to light when you find the Bitorian, All you need to do it chant a spell alone. (then later on, Chanzer Volda sits with his legs crossed and chanting. Then, his eyes open and the Bitorian appears in his hand, he smiles evilly. He goes back to the queen and pleads with her again.) Chanzer: You will gain me access to earth or I will, loose my self! (Chanzer holds up the Bitorian and grins.) Queen: Fine, you need to hand that over and you will have your wish granted! Chanzer: I will do not such thing. You will let me gain access to Earth or this Bitorian the only existing rock will be destroyed and no one will gain access ever! Queen: Okay...When you have finished the spell, a portal will open and you will surface in a place where you have never been before, there you will start to find your son. (Alone, he sits on the ground chanting. Then he opens his eyes and he's in a light place and he realizes that he's not in Rorrim anymore and he needs to do a spell. He closes his eyes once again and holds up the Bitorian and chants, then he starts to hear wispering in his ears and presure starts to come down onto his chest, then his eyes open and go while. Being preasured by an unseen force, he starts to chant loudly...Then as he stops the chant, he sees a light.) Category:Fan Specials Story Pages Category:Story Pages